Morgan's Corner
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: 7 friends, in a road trip, that goes totally wrong. And as they stumble upon a town filled with a family of cannibles, can they escape together or will they die apart? It's blood and gore in a nightmare of events that leave them hanging on to their lives.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **The characters in this story are actually real people. They consist of me and my friends. Since, well, I wrote this for my three awesomest best friends ever! 

**Dedicated To: Jasmine, Jessica, and Matthew**. You guys rock! And I hope you like the story!

* * *

I sat on the bunk watching the doctor examine the files. My life has been like this for sometime now, appointment after another, week after week. Different doctors even came in to see me. But today it had been the doctor who was all through determined in believing me.

The room was silent as only pages could be heard turning, and the clock doing it's casual _Tick Tock Tick Tock_.

"Are you very much sure, that all of this is true?"

I snapped out of my trance at the voice that disrupted my thoughts. The doctor looked at me, he looked at me straight in the eyes as I looked up at him too, his face sullen and full of wonder.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then can you tell me again... what were the events?" he asked kindly. Flashbacks ran through my mind to that time, the memories that haunted me from then on. "Please, I'd like to help. I'd like to know."

I hung my head down as the guilt rushed back to me. "No one believes me. They never have." I replied, for no one really did. He shook his head.

"Maybe this time, they will." I looked back at him in wonder and slight shock. "Just please, tell me."

I nodded. "Okay." Sigh. "A- April." I replied briefly. He didn't seem to understand.

"April?"

"In the month of April, 7 years ago..."


	2. Highschool Never Ends

March 24. San Fransico 8:03 a.m.

Jasmine watched as her best friend paced back and forth, chatting away on the phone as her baggy black pajamas shashed on the floor. Though she wasn't exactly paying attention, she caught a few words off.

"Yeah... in a week... I guess so... so are we!"

Those were some of the few senteces she heard. Shrugging off, she turned on the TV now watching the new episode of 'The Hills'. Once more she took in some words from the phone conversation and just shook her head at it.

"_How typical of Roxy to make a call 8 in the morning_." She thought. A couple of minutes after, the phone beeped off as Roxy came plopping down on the sofa space next to her, having a cheery look on as always. Jasmine stared at her. "So, who'd you call?" she asked. Roxy grinned.

"Jessica. I told her were vacationing there!" she exclaimed. "Said how we planned it, and that we're staying for about a month!"

Jasmine pondered over a bit before asking another question. "Oh okay... Well, did you tell her the guys were coming too?" Roxy froze, her eyes focused on her grey tank-top not daring to look up. "Well?"

"Er, about that... you see..."

"You forgot to tell her, didn't you?"

"Um kinda, actually I- _Ding Dong - _Oh look, the doorbell rang! Better get that!" she replied, quickly going to answer the door. Upon opening it, she saw three guys.

Matthew, Jasmine and Jessica's younger brother, had been the one to enter first. He looked at her and rolled his eyes, walking away. She glared. Besides, both were like mortal enemies, yet they can be the best of friends too. And Roxy growing up being the oldest in her family, she felt Matthew was a little brother to her also. And so, it was all fun and games between the two.

Nalu had came in next. He, of course, was once Jessica's 'love'. It was a pretty strong 3 year relationship for the two, yet all's well that ends well for they broke up six months ago. Still, they do seem they want eachother back, deep down inside of them. He merely said 'Hi' upon entering.

Lastly was David. Both pulled into a hug and after let go, Roxy still holding his hand leading him to sit on the couch.

"And what, no kiss?" he asked breifly. She shook her head.

"Later. It's morning, no kissy in the morning." she stated. Jasmine laughed.

"Who'd want to kiss _you_ anyway?" she teased. David glared at her while Roxy couldn't help but cause a slight giggle.

By now you should've figured out that David and Roxy were together ((because Jasmine didn't wanna be the one with him in this story)). They recetly made 4 years, and this very much surprised everybody. Hating eachother before, no one wouldv'e figured that these two would actually be together. It was funny really, that this relationship was the most immature yet serious one that they knew about. As for Jasmine, if I told you now, there wouldn't be much surprises through-out the story now, would there?

Roxy cuddled in David's arms as thier friends looked at them weirdly. "Dude, get a room." said Nalu. Jasmine shook her head dis-agreeinly.

"No way! I am not letting them two in a room alone and together! "Things"... could happen." she argued, crossing her arms. Roxy looked at her mortified.

"Jamie! You didn't have to say _that_! _Great idea_ to shout it out to the whole world!" Roxy said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid you know!" she responded back, now standing up with hands on her hips. Jasmine pointed to David.

"I'm not saying you were! I'm saying HE is!" she shouted.

"Hey!" yelled David, yet the poor boy was quickly ignored.

"And besides, I'm not gonna be doing that yet." Roxy interjected. Jasmine's eyes widened at her response. "What!? Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"_Yet_? What the heck do you mean _'YET'_!? You mean, you're gonna be doing that later... with him!?" Jasmine replied back, waiting for an explanation. The other three guys watched Jasmine turn weirder by the second.

_'How typical of Jasmine to think weirdly in the morning'_ thought Roxy, now beginning to have a headache. She looked at her friend and gruffed. "That is not what I meant! Goodness Jas! Did you have to bring up 'those' thoughts? Well, will you stop it already!? I'm getting a headache. And I don't need to take another sex-ed. I've already taken it twice in school. Sheeze, just stop." she stated, now walking off into the kitchen with David trailing behind her. The other two looked at Jasmine.

"Aw, sick." said Matthew, then grabbing the remote from his sister's hands and flipping the channel to watch some sports. Nalu snickered. Jasmine grumbled.

In the kitchen, the two were (no they were not making out) having a conversation. Roxy angrily reached for some juice in the fridge as David sat on the chair, leaning against the counter.

"Calm down." He told her, yet she growled. "Geeze."

"Ugh sorry. It's just...gosh, that was so embarrasing!" she whinned. He laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it pretty much is... Forget it, you don't have to listen to her. She's weird." he replied. She leaned on the side of the counter that was across of him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, don't call her weird! Only I can call her that!" she replied, grinning after. "Besides, don't be mean to your EX." David stood up and began to glare at her. "I'm kidding." she said, in a more nicer tone. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gladly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, now do I get my kiss?" he asked innocently. She nodded and smiled.

"Hm, been too long without a kiss. I guess so." she answered cheerily. And just when their lips were about to touch...

"HEY BO-ZOS! Get your lovey-dovey asses over here!" cried out Nalu, interrupting their moment. Jasmine smack him after that for using the word 'ass'. Roxy and David heavily sighed and let go, walking over to their friends.

"What?" said Roxy blankly. After Nalu's yelping pain, he motioned for the couple to sit down for a discussion.

"Okay, so we're leaving to take a vacation to see Jessica and Brandii in a week from now right?" Everyone nodded.

"_Oooh Jessica_..." snickered Roxy.

" Shut up. Anyway, then we have to plan the rest of the things already! Who's car are we gonna use?" All looked at David.

"What!?"

"Honey, we're using your s-u-v." stated Roxy. David shook his head.

"No way! Use Nalu's car!" he argued back. Jasmine gruffed.

"Geez David, quit acting like a baby and suck it up! Your car and that's final." she demanded. Roxy rolled her eyes as David began to clench his fist. But before things could get any worse, Nalu once again butted it.

"So now who's gonna drive?" he asked. Everyone looked at eachother for a possibility. "I vote Matthew." Nalu stated, pointing to the younger boy. Everyone else besides Matthew nodded their heads.

"Why me?"

"Because you hardly do the drving on anything else." Nalu replied. "So you're gonna drive on this trip."

"And David can't drive because if he does, I won't have anyone to cuddle up to." interrupted Roxy, holding hands with David.

"Actually, letting David drive doesn't seem so bad." said Jasmine, grinning at the two. "I vote David. That way, we wouldn't have to see any... er... PDA."

"Jamie!" shouted Roxy.

"Roxy!" shouted Jasmine.

"This reminds me of highschool." said David. Nalu and Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, just like it... their arguments never end." sighed the two guys.

* * *

**Jasmine (Jas/Jamie) 19**

**Roxy - 20**

**Matthew (Matt) 18**

**David - 21**

**Jessica (Jess/Jeanie) 21**

**Brandii (Brii) 19**

**Nalu - 22**


	3. If we were a Movie

Jessica filed the reports of her work as Brandii ironed the clothing, soon to be posted up for display. The two were talking about it all morning, both excited at the thought that their friends were coming within a week.

"So a month huh? Woah, that's long!" said Brandii as Jessica nodded. "How'd they get to have a vacation that long anyway?"

"Obviously, since they work in David's mom's company, through David they were granted that whole time. Poor David, they just want his money." she replied as Brandii laughed.

"Not they, just Roxy. Jas, well... she'll rather _kill _him for money."

"True, true..." Shuffling her papers to check them, Jessica gruffed at how being an intern was serious hard work. "I really can't wait until they come. We need some girl times, since the guys now-a-days ruin it." she sighed. Brandii looked at her.

"The guys? Um, Nalu?" she asked, Jessica glanced at her before shaking her head and going back to work. "Oh come on Jess, you know you miss him... Just adm--"

"Brandii, I hate him. The same hate Jasmine has for David." she interrupted as Brandii silenced for a while before speaking.

"Um, well, they're coming anyways." she stated.

"Jas and Rox? Yah, they are."

"I, er, I wasn't exactly talking about them two..." Jessica quickly looked at her in confusion. "I meant the three stooges. David, Nalu, and Matthew."

"So? What about them?" she asked curiously as Brandii shrugged.

"You'll see..."

Jessica raised her eyebrow and went back to her papers, thinking of what her friend meant.

* * *

All five sat on the sofas, two on three, watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. As usual, Jasmine hung on to Roxy for dear life as Roxy energetically yelled out phrases like, "_Hit him to the left! The left! Oh my gosh, go to the right! Ahh, watch out! Nooo, the hot guy!_" The other four stared at her while her weirdness poured out. 

"WHAT!?" she yelled at them as they shrugged,

"Retard, stop screaming at the T.V." replied David, trying to calm her down in a mean manner. Roxy slapped him and sat down stubbornly. The slasher grabbed his chainsaw, chasing the main character into the meatery as Jasmine put her hands infront of her eyes with fear of what was happening. As the character screamed, so did Jasmine. Now everyone looked at her while she continuously did that.

"And you say _I'm_ weird..." said Roxy, trying to calm down her best friend.

"Shhh!" Matthew said.

"No, not like that. Like this... SHUT UP." stated Nalu, both girls glaring at him.

The movie went on, all five sharing 2 bags of popcorn and sipping their drinks, watching ever so interestingly while the movie played. As the movie ended, they cleaned up their mess and all went to the kitchen, having nothing to do but stare at eachother.

"That... was awesome." Roxy spoke up first, all looking at her. "Too bad the hott guy dies." Jasmine nodded and looked at David, mumbling something about death.

"What if that... ever happens to us?" Matthew spoke up, the room silent at first before Roxy burst out laughing. "What!? It's a possibility!"

"Right... Matthew, that's a movie, not real life." said Jamie, sipping down her water.

"Besides, cannibles and such don't exsist now... right?" asked Roxy.

"Heck yah they do!" Nalu replied.

"Um, oh." Roxy shrugged and went into her room as a paranoid Jasmine followed, too creeped out from the movie. Both girls plopped down on each bed, sighing.

"Yeah, what if that does happen to us?" Jasmine questioned, Roxy rolling her eyes.

"No Jas. And besides, it's not like we'll be doing something as off as that. Psh, like we'd ever go on a roadtrip..." she suddenly stopped as both looked at eachother, Roxy beginning to grin. Jas quickly got off and began shaking her head.

"Oh no... no no no! Roxanne, we're not going on a roadtrip! There's just no way!" she yelled, Roxy beginning to pout.

"But Jas! Remember when we were younger, we've always wanted to explore someplace creepy, or take a roadtrip somewhere! I mean, we could do that! When we get to Jessica's place, after a couple of days we'll leave for somewhere else!"

"No!"

"C'mon! We could go to, like, to Florida! Think about it, Los Angeles to Miami, cool huh?"

"First of all, what we just watched... Texas is in the middle of the way going to Florida. So that would mean we have to pass there too! I am not going anywhere near there where someone will bring a saw and skin me alive!"

"Jasmine! It's a movie, not real life. And that happened around the 80's or something, whatever. The chainsaw guy would be dead by now!"

"So?"

"So, we should have a road trip to spice up our vacation! I mean, we'd be so bored if we stayed around Los Angeles for a whole month not doing anything."

"I'd be protected..." Jasmine mumbled while Roxy went on.

"And it'd be like an adventure for us! We'll only stay there for a week or so considering the fact that it'll probably be 5 days from there and back."

"See, so it's close to three weeks already! You know Melanie won't give both Jess and Brandii time off work that long. They're only interns."

"You're missing the point, aren't you? David's mom is the CEO of the company that Jess and Brii also work for. She can boss Melanie even if she has to."

Jasmine sighed at her best friend wondering how she can get out of it. "Rox, you're gonna use David for that again, aren't you?"

"Yepp!"

"Typical, he is just like a tool..."

"Yah yah, whatever. So we should plan that roadtrip then, huh? C'mon Jas, please, please, _please_!?!" she begged, Jasmine rolling her eyes and slowly nodding.

"Ugh, fine we should."

"Yay!" she squealed, running out excitedly while Jasmine followed, agrivated and scared. "Honey, guess what!? We're gonna see the texas chainsaw guy!"


End file.
